Rescue Me?
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Percy has just met Marguerite, and Eve seems to be okay with this. But how is Percy going to balance fatherhood with dating someone as well as college, and being the Pimpernel?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: I know starts off pretty fast...but bite me. I got to much junk to do for this story :D  
**_

* * *

_**Rescue Me?**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Arrangements for Hawaii**_

_**3 years later**_

Eve ran down the street. She was late, her class had ran longer then she had thought it would. She knew her father wasn't going to be mad. He would probably be waiting for her at the diner. She would walk in with a great big smile on his face as usual. They went to the same college even though she was 8 years old and a genius. So yes its strange to see a girl running around with a back pack full of books, and still some more in her arms. Hastings would often say it was good to work out. When she first got the books she had to walk with them, but now that she's been in college for a year or so they tended to get lighter and lighter.

She pushed the door open with her leg and walked inside. She looked around and spotted her father sitting there with his own books. She walked over and sat down.

"Sorry for my tardiness. Professor Berkinet was droning on and on about some sort of building they're making down in the middle of town." She said and grinned as brightly as she could. "I want to go see it, but then again its still under construction for another few months still so it'll take awhile longer before that field trip drops onto the desk." Eve said and took a drink of her tea.

"Yes I've heard of a vast building being made for some sort of bank." Percy said and sat back. "Its suppose to have a huge fountain in front that changes color at night." He said Eves eyes grew brighter as he spoke of it.

"Oh that would be so amazing to see." She said and looked up as the waitress brought over apple pie and added a bit of ice cream along side it.

"Anything else?" She asked. Percy was about to say something when he looked up and his voice caught in his throat. Eve watched her father out of the corner of her eye. She gave a crooked smile knowing perfectly well what that meant. She just reached over and closed his mouth.

"Marriage…I mean tea…more tea…please." He said and blushed brightly into his own cup. Eve giggled and kicked his knee lightly.

"Why don't you ask her for her name?"

"She has a name tag."

"Your so impersonal. You don't have a name tag. First impressions remember!" Eve said and saw Percy who sat up and straighten his shirt. Yet when he turned to ask the woman her name…she disappeared.

"Maybe she went into the back." Eve suggested. Percy sighed and turned around.

"Nevermind…lets look over our checklist till she gets back alright?" He asked and pulled out the checklist which is pretty much the same checklist they use every year. There was only a month left till there anniversary. Each year on the anniversary of Percy adopting Eve they tended to check another destination off her bucket list.

Last years was Japan, and the year before that was Alaska, and the one before that was Egypt. This year there plan was to go to Hawaii. Eve couldn't wait. She wanted to spend as much time with Percy as she could. Lastly exams and the Pimpernels work were getting in the way of there social time. Eve however was very excepting of this sort of thing. It needed to happen, and she was just glad that there mornings were still together and there nights…and on Tuesdays they met at the diner for lunch together. On occasions her Uncles would show up if they didn't have anything better to do. Andrew was actually out of college now, but still hung around because Percy was near.

"Alright we have the tickets, We'll be riding a train from New York to Long Beach California where we'll ride a boat to Maui. We'll spend two weeks there before turning around and making our way back here just in time for registration for next semester." Percy said and smiled at Eve who giggled and clapped her hands.

"I can't wait Percy." But then she paused and sighed looking back down at her apple pie.

If there was one thing Percy could sense its when Eve had something on her mind, and hated to ask for Percy to buy her something. She even hated to ask for favors. Even if it was just him opening a jar for her.

One other thing she did that annoyed him, she hardly cried, she didn't show much emotion at all. Sometimes when he got mad at her for not getting proper grades in school, or not handing in her homework on time. She would just stare at him and then go back to what she was doing while he was trying to talk to her.

It got on his nerves more when she hurt herself. He and Tony were teaching her to ride her bike and she literally flipped over the handle bars. Her knees, elbows, and hands were all scratched up…she never cried.

The last time she showed any tears was when she walked in on Percy talking about an orphanage. She walked from the room not realizing he was talking about one that had burned down and was presently on the news. He found her hiding under a table in the library hugging her knees. He had to take a week off school just to get her to stop pouting. She had nightmares for a month after that of Percy just dropping her on some orphanages doorstep. Percy didn't get much sleep then either. Neither did the guys either. The way they got her to stop feeling bad, and stop having nightmares was Hastings got her a teddy bear and put one of Percy's favorite shirts on it and gave it to her to sleep with. Much to Percy's own pouty face Eve took the shirt off the teddy only for Percy to put it back on him. Since then the teddy bear was probably the best dressed teddy bear in the universe and wore the best up to date outfits. Normally wearing the same cloths as Percy each day.

Once during Percy's outings as the Pimpernel Andrew found Eve talking to the teddy as if he were Percy. He thought it was so cute he had to get a picture of them having tea.

But that was close to a year and a half and the teddy just sits on a chair by the window.

"Whats this?" Percy jumped when the tea was being pored.

"Oh um…its our vacation for next month." Percy said and smiled up at the woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her wavy hair drifted down her back.

"Oh what fun? You must be one lucky girl for your big brother to take you along. What do your parents say about you all splitting like that?" She asked poring Eve some more tea.

"Oh he is my dad." Eve said having been so used to such conversations now.

"Oh so your married then?" She asked to Percy she seemed to be side stepping away from them. To Eve she seemed to be very disappointed. She knew how to save this.

"Adopted. I don't have a mother. He rescued me." Most women loved a hero. Even her.

"Rescued huh. That was so nice of him." She said with a smile. Percys face broke into the most cheesy smile anyone had ever seen in there life.

"Yes I suppose it was. I'm Percy Blakeney and this is my daughter Eve Blakeney." Percy said and motioned for Eve who waved with her smile.

"Oh um…my names Marguerite." She said blushing and seemed to be far more interested in my apron even though she was blushing far deeper then Percy.

"You doing…anything later?" Percy asked a bit closer to her now.

"Um…I get off at 4."

"Want to get some coffee?" Percy asked and watched the woman nod her head a bit.

Eve giggled and closed the book. "I've got to get back to class. I'll see you for dinner dad." Eve said and waved over her shoulder.

That was the day everything…went wrong…horribly…horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Next chapter will have a lot more Percy and Margo in it. I promise. Just wanted a bit of the guys being goofy.  
**_

* * *

_**Rescue Me?**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Tony Babysitting?**_

Eve walked off the bus and up to the house. She fumbled in her pocket for her phone. She poked a few buttons and the door opened up for her. The auto lock on her phone was able to open the door as well as a few other choice things within the house. There was actually one door that didn't open for her and that was the armory, but she didn't argue about that. She understood that kids and guns don't mix…even though Hastings taught her how to properly hold and fire a gun. She wasn't every good at the aiming part, but Hastings says its probably because shes so small and needed a smaller gun. He promised to get her one when she got her gun license when shes older.

One inside Eve looked around the living room where there was a 72in screen TV which wasn't on at all. It was hardly ever touched actually. Eve tended to read a lot more then watching TV and if she wanted to watch something, she and Percy would sit back together and watch something.

Eve walked over to the table and pulled off her back pack. She had to much homework to do and wanted to get it done before her daddy got home in an hour or two depending on weather Professor Cooper was going to let him out on time today. Poor man smelled of Coffee and stale sandwiches. Or vice versa…depending on the day.

Before Eve realized what time it was the door opened. She looked up expenting to see her dad, but actually it was Tony and he had a box of pizza in his hands.

"Hey there squirt!" Eves face went from confused to happy. Tony was the playful one, and tended to help her with her math…which she really needed help with at that very same moment.

"Uncle Tony!" She hugged his midsection and giggled. "Dads don't here yet." She explained and sat back down on the floor where her notes were strone out so she didn't have to go searching through a stack for them.

"Oh I know that, he called me about thirty minutes ago. He's with a woman he met earlier at a diner?" He said and Eves face turned red for a moment.

"Yeah…Marguerite. She's pretty I suppose they both got better acquainted then I thought they would. Dad isn't known for his suaveness when it comes to women he really likes. Although…I never really seen him react to any woman like that." Eve said and went back to her homework.

"How did he react?" Tony asked pointing at something on the notes.

"Well…he was just staring at first, then she asked about our vacation…and it kinda went down to going to having a coffee…but I suppose it went…better from there." Eve said not really understanding much about relationships just yet.

"I see." He really didn't understand much himself. He didn't' have that many infatuations himself she and he were in the same boat. "Well I grabbed a pizza on the way over here if your hungry. Your dad apologizes and hopes that you understand about his absence." Tony said and watched Eve shrug her shoulders.

"I always figured dad would get married some day and I'd end up with a mama." Eve explained turning a few notes over. "He doesn't have to apologize for falling in love and wanting to date someone." Eve finished the paper and started to gather the notes.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Eve trying to see if she meant what she said.

"I see…" He said and opened the pizza box. "Pepperoni and Pineapple…your favorite." He said and chuckled when Eve squealed and picked up a piece careful not to get any grease onto her notes still on the ground.

"You really know how to show this girl a good time." Eve walked over and turned on the radio. Soft music began to play, she sat down on the couch and began to move her feet to the beat.

"Andrew still has to finish teaching you how to dance." Tony said. Eve giggled into her hand a habit she picked up from Percy.

"I think his feet and ego are still healing."

"Oh haha." Someone said from the door. She looked up to see Andrew walking in with an arm load of the third man in the company. Hastings was red in the face and slightly bleeding.

"What the…whats happened to him?" Eve threw down her pizza onto the coffee table.

"He got drunk…and got into a fight."

"Woulda beat him too…if'en you hadn't stopped me." Hastings said. Eve walked over to him and looked down at him. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"I see…well this man you would have beaten. Would beating him up solve the problem Uncle Timmy?" She asked. Hastings looked a little put off by the words.

"I think not…fighting doesn't solve all our problems, clever thinking, and careful planning wins the day sir. It'll do you some good and less bloody if you follow dads example. Does the man fight to do his Pimpernel work?" She asked. Hastings shook his head. "I thought not. I know there are times they he has to defend himself. Fighting is the final result and should only be used as such. You'll find that the person who walks away from a fight tends to be braver then the one who threw the punch." Eve said and Hastings looked up at Andrew.

"Is it odd that I'm being lectured by a little girl? Or even worse…everything that's coming out of her mouth…is right?"

"No…just means your sobering up." Andrew said helping the man to sit up.

"Good now I ask you to go wash your face and hands. You're getting blood all over dads couch." She said pointing to the hallway.

"Yes ma'me." Hastings said and hurried out of the room before she started a new lecture.

"You sound like a grown up sometimes Eve." Tony said and Eve sighed stretching.

"Someone has to in this ragtag gang on dads." Eve said and walked back over to her pizza.

Soon enough Eve was yawning and putting her books back into their proper place in her bag. Most of the guys were sitting back watching football now…or what they called football. Looked like soccer to Eve. Oh well…language barrier probably. She walked over to each one and kissed on the cheek and said her good nights before leaving them to their game.

"Want me to come tuck you in Mousey?" Hastings asked her. She shook her head with a smile. She left them alone and walked into her bedroom. Pulling off all her clothing and put on her gown. She put her phone on the charger and texted her father her good nights since he wasn't home. Climbing into bed she suddenly had a foreboding feeling. But she brushed it aside and climbed back into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Okay I know...I didn't put Margo in this one. Next on I promise. Also prepare for multiple posting again. Might throw two or three chapters out there tomorrow :D  
**_

* * *

_**Rescue Me?**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Maybe Tonight?**_

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Eve woke up rubbing her eyes. Sliding on her slippers and walking toward the dining room. Her eyes were heavy and she felt very very tired still. She had stayed up till three in the morning doing a project. She leaned into the room and looked around to see if Percy was home. As usual it was a great big no. As a matter of fact no one was there today. Not even the playful Uncle Tony.

When she sat down there was a note on her plate. Her fathers scratchy hurried handwriting was printed within.

"_I really must apologize for my tardiness my love, but Ms. Marguerite and I are going to a botanical garden. She heard the butterflies are being released today and she loves butterflies." _

Eve rolled her eyes and turned the paper over.

"_Moreover Marguerite would like to spend some time with you. How about lunch? I'll come pick you up from your last class at 5." _

Eve smiled and jumped up from the chair to go take a bath and get into a lovely little dress that Percy got her a few months ago. She pulled her hair up and picked up her book back.

When her class was over she stood outside the room where her father normally picked her up. Except…he never showed. For two hours she waited for him. It was well past the bus' run time and what was worse…it began to rain. She picked up her cell phone and texted her Uncles for a hopeful rescue…none of them…not one answered back for 30 minutes. She'd have to walk. She pulled her light sweater on and stepped into the rain.

She was familiar with the streets and at least there were still some people in the streets so she could blend in and hopefully not be kidnapped. This was New York City after all and things like that happened in big cities.

An hour later Eve arrived at home pulled out her cell phone. She pushed the correct buttons and…nothing.

"Could this day get any worse!" Eve tried again…and again…and again.

She sank to the ground and looked around at the small neighborhood. She didn't know anyone, and she didn't like talking to strangers. So she did the only other option she had. She knocked on the door hoping one of the maids, or perhaps the butler had stayed behind for a bit…or maybe one of her Uncles was here.

She waited…nothing.

She sank to the wet steps and hugged her knees. She didn't know what else to do.

She stayed in the wet rain for close to two hours. She was sure it was probably about 9 or 10. She saw headlights pull in, and she slowly looked up at the three men getting out of the car.

"No I'm not kidding the man is insane, trying to kill the man like that. Its just cruel…Eve?" Andrews voice filled her ears and she felt a hand on her cold wet back.

"Can you please let me in the house? My phone has stopped working." Her voice was much to even for Andrews liking.

"Yeah…sure. Um…here." He pushed a few buttons on his phone and the door opened.

"Why didn't your phone work?"

"Probably got wet on the walk from school." Eves voice once again to even for Andrew.

"From school? Did you miss the bus?" Tony asked.

"No…dad said he was going to pick me up from school so I could eat with them." Eve said taking off her shoes by the door as usual.

"What? He ditched you?" Hastings was surprised. Percy had never missed an appointment before, for anyone. He never forgets.

"Yes."

"Eve why didn't you just text us to come get you!" Andrews voice rose in dis belief.

"Check your texts." She said and dropped her book back on the ground.

"Here…lets get you into some warmer clothing. You don't need to catch a cold." Tony said as he tried to help her out of the small sweater.

"What for?" Eves voice wasn't harsh, just really weak sounding. "Doesn't matter anyways." She said and walked from the room.

"I really need to have a talk with Percy." Hastings said.

"You will do no such thing!" Eves voice echoed in the room. She didn't even bother to turn around, but they could tell she was hurting. "He seems to love her…and I can not get in there way. I knew this day was coming. I just wished…that I'd be a part of it." She said and walked out of the room and into her room. She walked over to her bed and got in.

Tony looked at the other two and shook his head. "You remember what you said on the plane…a few years back. You know about hoping Percy doesn't throw her away?" Tony picked up her back pack and pulled out each book and began to lay the books out flat near the fire place.

"Yeah…I think we have a problem boys."

_3 AM_

Eve had long since woke up and pulled off her wet clothing and pulled on her night gown. She walked into the living room and spotted her Uncles talking to her father. Yet her eyes weren't focusing on much but the floor.

"Dad?" She literally hadn't seen him for two weeks now. She walked toward them…well she hoped it was toward them. She gasped when she tripped over her own two feet and landed on her hands and knees.

"Eve?" She felt someone pick her up and carry her back toward her room . She felt said person put a thermometer into her mouth.

"Dad?"

"You have a fever." She opened her eyes to see Hastings. Which was actually logical since he was the one with a medical back ground.

"Wheres dad?" She asked and looked back at the man who held out a spoonful of probably that grapey tasting stuff.

"He's talking to the men, he's going to be gone for a week because someone maybe put to death and for all the wrong reasons." Hastings said. Eve understood why he had to go away.

"He'll be back before our trip right?" Eve asked. Hastings laughed and nodded.

"You have two weeks for that Mousey. Now get some sleep you'll need it."

"Will dad be in here in a minute to tell me good night?" She asked almost sounding like the child she was supposed to be.

"More then likely Mousey. We've already called your professors and told them you'll be out." He said and walked out.

Hastings walked out into the main room and looked at the two still there. "Hey where is Percy?" Hastings asked.

"Left, why?" Hastings looked at Andrew who rolled his eyes.

"I have to go too. I've got things I need to get done. "

"I have class in the morning, I can't stay."

"I got class too, what makes you think that I could stay?!"

"Its fine…I'm okay." They heard the small voice from the hallway door. "You can go. I can take care of myself. Its not the last time I've been left alone." Eve said and looked "I'm used to it now. Plus I need to get used to being forgotten about." Eve said and finally burst into tears. "I'm always alone." She said and leaned against the door.

"Eve?" Eve opened her tear hazy eyes to see the Percy was in the doorway having went out to the car for a bit. "What is it."

"I should punch you in the face!" Hastings yelled at Percy. Percy seemed very taken by such a harsh tone from Hastings.

"I'd hold you." Tony barked.

"And I'd take video." Andrew said and watched Eve sit down on the floor.

"What do you mean, why should I be…" Percy looked at Eve who had stopped crying and put her forehead on the floor, it was hurting her. "Eve whats wrong?"

"You made her walk home in the bloody rain Percy." Hastings barked back at him.

Percy's eyes lit up and he walked over to her. He pulled her into a seating position. Eve pulled her arm from his hand and glared at him.

"Why did you want me? You promised…you promised me Percy. You said you'd never forget me. Have you forgotten!?" Eve asked and slowly stood up using the wall to braise herself.

"Forgotten no…I'll never forget you. I was caught up in this man who was suppose to be killed. Keeping my identity from Marguerite is hard enough as it is." Percy said and Eve shook her head.

"A simple text…anything to tell me you wouldn't make it. Don't bother now my phones messed up. It got wet. I couldn't even open the door." Eve said and ran her fingers over her forehead.

"Come on we need to get you to a doctor." Percy went to pick her up. Eve pushed him away from her.

"Liar!" She yelled and walked back wards toward her bedroom. "You just want to take me to some orphanage and leave me there." She said. Oh this hurt Percy.

"Take that back. I wouldn't ever do such a deed madam." Percy had been struck hard in his heart. What made her think he would do such a thing.

"How long has it been! How long since you saw me last? For the past two weeks I've been seeing letters on my plate at the dining room table as a good morning, and one of my uncles greeting me after I get home at night as a good night. Not a kiss, nor a hug, or a call…a simple text." Eves eyes watered up.

"So now we're blaming my dating." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I like her, I knew I'd end up with a mother and I knew I wouldn't see you much during some of the dating process you don't need to be pulled down by a little girl trailing behind you." She held herself and put her head down on her knees.

"Yeah so your just blowing off steam then huh?" Percy threw up his arms.

"But…do you think its only you and her that needs to fall in love!" She said and stood up pointing at him. "Do you think that this dating thing is between you and her only? Don't forget who else there is dad. Don't forget who else is waiting to fall in love and hope to be a daughter for them. I want to fall in love with her too." She said and held her head.

Percy was taken for a moment. Eve wanted to come along…on a date with them? Both of them."

"Oh when you said you wanted to take me out to lunch with you two…I was so happy. I put on my best dress…but…it rained…it got wet and the bottom seam is ruined, and theres mud caking on the back. Its unbearable now." She said and shivered.

"Eve you need to get in bed or go to the ER." Hastings had to jump into the conversation.

"Whatever…" She stood up with a little effort and walked out of the room.

Percy picked her up and put her down on the couch and began to take her temperature.

"Well go on our vacation early alright? We'll go in a few days."

"I want her to go too. Do you think she would?" Eve hugged her knees and sniffled. "Do you think she'll like me?" Finally the flood gates opened wide and she started to sob into her knees. Percy felt so bad for the young woman. So very very sorry for what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: Yup just a little Margo in this one.  
**_

* * *

_**Rescue Me?**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Birthdays.**_

_**1 week later**_

Technically Percy had never been home for Eves birthdays…and this year wasn't any different. As a matter of fact no one was there, so she just ordered out for Chinese and was calmly eating it while she wanted a movie for once. Her feet was propped up on the coffee table and the chopsticks were in between her finger.

"Hey squirt whatcha watchin?" Eve jumped up throwing the Lo Mein practically into the fire place which was switched off…electric thing needed to be cleaned though.

"Tony!" Eve sighed and sat back down on the couch and threw her chopsticks into the bag.

Tony watched Eve as she sat down. She was still very mad, and for some reason was showing as much emotion a she could to get her point across.

Tony sat down next to her. "The Rescuers huh? Haven't watched that since I was a kid." He aid and propped his feet up next to hers.

"Why are you here?" She blurted as she began to eat her rice and Mongolian Beef.

"Its your birthday isn't it?" Tony asked. Eve just shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating again.

"So what…age really doesn't mean much to me at all." Eve said and put her food down on the coffee table. She took a tissue and blew her nose. She was still a bit sick, but not as bad as before.

"Hows your fever?" Tony asked reaching over to put his hand on her forehead. Eve pushed his hand away and stood up.

"I have a ton of make up work to do." She said and went toward the library where her books were and the pile of work she hadn't done yet.

"Homework…on your birthday! Eve the guests will be arriving soon." Tony barked at her. Eve looked over her shoulder.

"What guests?" she asked. Tony sighed and threw his arms into the air.

"Percy has been spending most of the day trying to get all of your stuff together. Presents, cake, food…all that stuff."

"I never asked for a party." Eve said and sat back down in her chair. "Besides…I doubt dad will even show up." She said picking up her pencil. Once again, like many times through the week tears would just start falling down Eves cheeks.

Tony sat down in a chair across from her. "But you promised." He said. Which was true.

"What did I promise?" Eve threw her pencil down she couldn't think. Her head was hurting again.

"You promised last year since I wasn't able to come cause I was throwing up all over the bathroom floor…that this year you'd dance with me." He said. Eve closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"I did…didn't I?" Eve said and slowly stood up fully intending on doing as she promised. "I…will apologize in advance to your toes. I tread on them a lot it would seem." She said and walked out of the room to go get dressed.

_1 Hour later_

Eve had long since left the party to those who wanted to dance, or talk, or just watch other people do said things. One person was still absent from the party and Eve was pretty sure he wouldn't show. As a matter of fact…he never did show up for these parties.

Eve was sitting down on a bench near a pond with no fish. The fish inside kept dying so they stopped putting fish in there.

"Hello there Eve." She looked up to see none other then Marguerite.

"If your looking for Percy…he's not here. He never shows up for my birthday parties so don't expect him to show up."

"Oh Eve…that's not why I'm here…I'm here to get to know you. Is that alright?" She asked.

"The first think you need to know about me. I'm 9 years old with the mind set of a 25 year old. Please don't talk to me like I'm a child I resent it." Eve said

"Oh Eve…where did that smiling girl go? "

" I think she's hiding under my minds bed because someone she loved very much hurt her…a lot." Eve pulled out a hanky and blew her nose.

"I see…and how may I fix this wrong he has done to you?" Marguerite asked. Eve looked up at the fair haired woman.

"Just marry him and get it over with." She said Marguerites eyes blinked a bit and then she burst out laughing. "What?"

"I figured you'd ask for me to stay away from him."

"Mind set of a 25 year old remember. I knew it would be a matter of time before I was to share him with someone. Said sharing would end up going three ways. I'd have to share him, he'd have to share you, and…and…you both would have to share me. Maybe…some years down the line…it'll go four ways." Eve said and felt Marguerite sit down next to her.

"Eve…you've put a lot of thought into this sort of thing haven't you?"

"It happens when I've only lived a few years and…well…I try to make sense of my thinking. But of course when doing all this thinking the worse cases start to jump into my head." She put her hand on her forehead and sighed as a song she knew came on.

"So you think Percy and I should get married…and that will be that?" Marguerite asked. Eve looked at her and sighed.

"No…it won't." She hugged her knees and looked up at the moon. The clouds were parting ways finally. "I don't think dad was the only one to fall in love with you that day at the diner." Eve admitted. "You were so kind, and that voice sounded like a chorus of angels calling your name." She said and shivered as the wind blew.

"Eve…your just as much a charmer as your father is." Marguerite was giggling behind her hand.

"Not nearly as much as he is I'm afraid." Eve said and looked up at Marguerite. She saw that the person who had her hand wasn't Marguerite, but Percy who sat next to her.

"You made it…I thought you…forgot." Eves eyes rolled in the back of her head and she just about landed in the duck pond.

"Eve?!" Percy cradled her head in his hands as she lay on the bench.

"Percy she's burning up. I thought Tim said that her sickness had gone."

"Apparently not." Percy said running through the house followed closely by his lady and the three of his most trusted men.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: I figure Marguerites relations are in Paris at the moment...working for Percy  
**_

* * *

_**Rescue Me?**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Very Sick Child**_

Voices…she could hear voices, she knew one. Well she think she did. She opened her eyes which was very very blurry for a moment.

"So what did the Doctor say?" Marguerites voice drifted to her ears.

"Pneumonia." Percy whispered and sat down on Eves bed and picked up her hand. "How could I be so careless? Not only have I hurt her physically but mentally too. How can I call myself a father if I can't even care for the child like I'm supposed to." Percy ran his fingers through his hair and he pulled the bow out. The normally perfectly tied bow fell to the floor.

"Percy you shouldn't beat up yourself like this. She needs you to stay strong." Marguerite said and kissed his cheek. Percy shook his head and sighed.

"Whats the use…she probably lost faith in me anyways. I used to be her hero and…"

"Dad?" Percy looked around at his little girl who seemed to toss her head a bit trying to get the cloth off of her forehead and away from her eyes.

"Hey…take it easy. You had a nasty spill." He said running his fingers over his daughters damp hair.

"Try not to move your arm darling, theres an IV in it." Marguerite said and smiled down at her. Eve looked from Percy and then to Marguerite then back again. Her face broke into the goofiest grin he had ever seen on the child.

"Pay attention…you see what your doing right here…trying to take turns caring for me? That's what a mom and dad does." She said and giggled at them.

Percy and Marguerite looked at one another with a giant smile on there face. Eve looked from one to the other as they took each others hands and giggled lightly.

"Okay…go get a room." She said and Percy looked down at Eve rolling his eyes playfully.

"I wouldn't ever do such a thing until my ring rested on her finger." He said and Eve nodded.

"Good…so put one there…and go find a room." She said and sighed pulling the blankets up again.

"But I don't…have a ring yet." Percy told Eve who pulled a necklace from around her neck and handed it to Percy. He looked at it seeing three rings.

"I'm sure mom and dad would be okay with it." She said. "They were very in love with one another…and never yelled. They were married for close to 10 years when they died."

"Eve…how did they die?" Marguerite asked softly not really wanting to pull on the subject but wanted to know.

Eve looked at Percy who nodded his head. Eve sighed and sat up for a bit.

"They were murdered by the Republic." By now the infamous gang of thugs had become common knowledge as well as the Scarlet Pimpernel.

"I see…and Percy saved you?"

"Mama put me on Percy's door step before leading the people away." Eve admitted.

"So your kinda like the Pimpernel yourself." She said with a giggle. Neither Percy nor Eve laughed…they were blushing.

"No?"

"If I'm going to put a ring…on your finger you must understand the position and the organization I stand with."

"You're a League member?" Marguerite asked just as Tony walked in with flowers and balloons.

"Sort of." Tony said and looked at Percy who rolled his eyes.

"Sort of…how can you be a sort of…memb…Percy…are you?"

"Yes…I am the Scarlet Pimpernel." He admitted to the woman who looked just as shocked as most of the members of the League when they finally meet there President. There were close to 150 members of the League. Only because they now operated world wide.

"Are you kidding me?" Marguerite asked and looked at Eve who shook her head and looked up at Tony who shook his head.

"Are you…a member too?" Marguerite asked. Eve shook her head.

"No I'm much to young for that stuff, but on occasions when they need research done, or something built they ask me." Eve said and looked over at the door and it opened to Andrew bringing coffee and donuts.

"Hey your awake, good I brought some hot cocoa just in case." He said and handed Eve a cup.

"Thank you Uncle Andrew."

"Oh no thanks for the flowers of balloons?" Tony pretended to be hurt.

"Well I was preoccupied to say my thanks, but." Eve pulled Tony down and kissed his cheek. Tony playfully swatted her away.

"Hey…not in front of the others."

Eve looked at her father who chuckled pushing Tony back into his seat.

"Hey theres not supposed to be more then three people in the room at a time." Hastings said. Eve threw her pillow at him.

"There aren't just three people in the room. Theres my Three Uncles my one father…and…my soon to be mama." She said and giggled.

"Oh haha…stop trying to use logic against me." Hastings said putting a present down on her lap.

"Whats this?"

"That DVD you were waiting for." He shrugged his shoulders.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked into the room and saw the 'party' going on.

"Alright if your not family I'm going to have to ask you to leave." No one got up. Eve looked at the Doctor and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay fine then if your not blood relatives you'll have to leave the room."

Everyone stood up.

"You do realize sir…that I'm adopted and I don't have /any/ blood relatives." Eve said. The Doctor blushed and just skirted around the Uncles.

"Alright your fever is normal, but your under weight your going to have to step up with the eating." The Doctor said. Percy suddenly remembered that time when she was giving up hope in the cell building the bomb she hadn't eaten in almost a week. When he brought her home she was just skin and bone.

"Eve…have you been eating properly?" He asked. Eve tried to remember.

"I ate dinner…but…breakfast and lunch was optional. I had no one to eat with…so it just seemed…useless to eat." Eve said and couldn't explain any better then this.

"Eve…" Percy reached out and picked her up minding the IV. "Lets pack our bags…and go on vacation. Me…you…and Margo if she agrees."

"To Hawaii?" Eve asked putting her head on Percy's chest.

"Yes…we'll go to the beach, and eat coconuts by the dozen." He said knowing perfectly well that Eve wasn't that much of a coconut eater.

"Alright then." She said and looked up at marguerite and held her hand out. Marguerite took her hand and blinked looking at what was in her hand. There was a tiny ring in her hand, Eve smiled up at her.

"The best ring box in the whole of creation. A childes hand." Percy kissed Eves fingers and watched her as she sat back and watched the movie that was just put into the DVD player.

Eve slowly opened her eyes to see that her father and hopefully new mother wasn't in the room. She however wasn't alone in the room. Andrew was tied to a chair and a gag was fitted into his mouth. Another chair closer to the door had someone sitting in it. The man from her every waking nightmares.

"Chauvelin?" Eve breathed out. Where was her fater? Where had her hero gone?

Andrew tried to pull on the ropes after he saw the look Eve was giving. He had never seen her so scared before.

"Good evening Eve. I trust you're better?" He asked and smiled. His teeth were yellowing, probably from all the smoking he had been doing.

"I'm very well thank you. You can untie my friend here and get out." She said and tried to get up. She noticed the IV had been taken out while she slept.

"Oh no I can't do that. I'm afraid I haven't got the time to do such a thing. As a matter of fact, your dear daddy and his girlfriend are down in the cafeteria grabbing something to eat. I just have time to get your Uncle tied up, and you…" He grabbed the girl and pulled a cloth from his pocket fitting it over her mouth. "To sleep." He finished as she struggled with the man for a moment.

Andrew fight with the solid chair and tried to pull at the restraints. He needed to get to Eve. He saw her eyes roll and she fell limp in Chauvelins arms.

"Say good bye to this little girl Mr. Ffoulks. As Percy has done nothing but dishonored me…I'll take those that he holds dear…and destroy them. Tell him to meet me at the top of the Brooks Building…if he wants his daughter back. If he doesn't show…I'll throw her from the top. He can pick up the pieces from the local morgue." Chauvelin said and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: OMG my head hurts...So theres Armand BTW...so there *Nods.*  
**_

* * *

_**Rescue Me?**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Help my heart to heal…**_

_'Oh no…not yet. Please…we've only just got back together again. I don't think…I could handle another blow.'_

Eves eyes fluttered open and she looked around the office where she had been stashed.

"So I see you've woken up?" She looked up to see a man sitting behind the desk his dark greasy hair was slicked back. He had a regular suit on too. Much like she believed a lawyer would wear.

"Who are you?" She fell back into the childish act. She saw that most kids tended to be treated better then those who knew what was being said…about everything. So perhaps playing stupid was best.

"My name my dear is Prime Minister Max Robespierre." The man said and put a piece of paper in a very large pile on his desk. Yet another piece of paper was placed before him by a woman in black. Eve tried to move but she was literally strapped to the cot.

"Oh please don't get up on my account. As a matter of fact child your bait. I've got it on good authority that you're the infamous Scarlet Pimpernels daughter. Is this true?"

"What delusional fantasy do you live in?" Eve rolled her eyes. "The man doesn't exist. He's just some guy they decided to pull out of an alleyway and call a hero. We do live in an age of media gluttony you know. I'm sure he's just someone they made up to raise peoples spirits." Eve said and stopped struggling.

"You might be right…and you also might be lying. Which is why your still laying there." The man with over oiled hair said and put another paper into the pile.

"We're inside the new bank aren't we?" Eve asked and looked out the window.

"Why yes…doesn't it look beautiful at night?" He asked looking down at the city.

"I…I'm afraid of heights." Eve said and gasped when she was grabbed up cot and all.

"Oh your afraid of heights hum? Might have wanted to choose your family members better then." He pushed Eve against the glass. The windows were floor to ceiling so she got a great view.

"Please don't!" Suddenly the lights all over the building went out.

"Oh it looks like daddy dear…isn't to happy about his baby being taken." The secretary said from where she stood.

"Please…please put me down."

"Oh my…whatever for? We're having so much fun." Robespierre said in her ear. "You'll stay here until your lousy excuse of a father comes to save you."

"Lousy excuse for a father doesn't want me." She said and closed her eyes. "Before my birthday he hadn't seen me for two weeks…then he saw for for perhaps an hour…then left for further week. He doesn't want me…so this doesn't matter. Your efforts are futile…you can just kill me now and be done with it!" Eve yelled her head was swimming. She closed her eyes but it didn't help with the fact that her face was being pressed against the glass and the bed was pressing her even harder against it.

"Is that right hum? I thought you said he wasn't real…that he was a figment of my imagination." The man pushed her harder against the glass.

Here she goes…about to fall through the window…and hit the ground hundreds of feet below.

The fire alarms went off and the sprinklers began to spout water all over the papers he had just signed.

"I've got them sir." The woman said picking up the signed papers and putting them into a drawer.

They both stood there wet as fish. "Guards! Go turn off that damned alarm." He yelled and glared at the child. "I'll take the price of this suit out of your blood." He growled at the girl who was to scared to hear him.

Once the guards left the water turned back on and the guards walked back and into the room closing the doors and held guns up to the two people in the room.

"Armand…what are you doing?"

"Obviously Armand is taking a nap…in a closet…some floors down. Get down on the ground…or I'll kill you."

"I see…so you're the famous Scarlet Pimpernel yes?" Robespierre said looking at the cot being pushed against the window.

"I'm nothing…but a man wishing to get his daughter home safely. Surrender her to me…or I'll kill you." Percy said behind the dark hair color and the bright blue eyes.

"Ah you want her do you?" The now soaked man let the cot drop to the soggy carpet.

"Eve?" The girl didn't answer. Her eyes were opened, but she just kept staring forward. "Please Eve answer me!" Percy yelled

"Come on boys lets get these two out of the room. There people are already being escorted out."

"Your not going to kill me?" Robespierre asked Percy who turned and glared at the man.

"No…of course not. Because if I killed you sir…I'd be worse then you are." He said and went back to trying to get Eve to snap out of her daze.

Percy began to pull the rope from hands. His eyes kept going from the rope to her face. She looked so tramatized. Finally he got the rope from around her body and pulled her to him.

"Eve…answer me. Can you hear my words?" He cradled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Come on…wake up. I need you." He said and kissed her forehead again.

Hastings ran over and pulled open his pocket. He grabbed out a sethiscope and pressed it to her chest. " I thought she sounded weird."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked grabbing the ear buds. He listened and shook Eve.

"She's in shock…her heart is going a mile a minute Percy. We need to get out of here. Whatever Robespierre said to her…its scared her a lot." Hastings said

"Come on Percy the Republic people are starting to wonder if this is a real fire drill or not." Armand said.

"Alright go put yourself back into the closet." Percy said.

"Alright, just…be careful." He said and looked down at the child in his arms. "for her." He said and hit his head on the side of the door before hitting the floor in a self-induced unconscious state.

"Odd man him." Hastings said. Percy chuckled.

"Oddly enough I only just found out he's Marguerites brother." He said and walked back into the service elevator.

"Brother…him." Hastings laughed and looked at Eve who lay in Percy's arms, her eyes weren't looking around much less closed at all. The only indication that she was in fact awake was the fact that she had a firm hold on his jacket.

"Hey there Mousey…I need you to hold onto your dad alright. It might be dangerous." Hastings said. Eve just sat still.

The elevator dinged and both Men jumped to the side. Hastings had a gun in his hand. They both looked out of the elevator to see the lobby was still empty.

"Alright lets get outta here." Hastings said going first.

Once inside the car Percy put Eve down on his lap but she kept turning from the window to put her head against his chest

"Eve…whats wrong?"

"She might have been tramatized. Don't forget we did walk in to her face being pushed against a high rise window. She's afraid of heights." Hastings said. Percy pulled her closer to him and looked around at the tower they were driving away from.

He really hated those people.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: Theres that one. The next one will be a bit more confusing...but it'll be alright.  
**_

* * *

_**Rescue Me?**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Revenge of the Pimpernel**_

** '**_The Brooks Bank building caught fire early this morning. The owner of the building says that it was electronically fault and they will be searching for another company to do there electrical with. I guess this is a good time for all you people looking for work to step up.' _

The news blared in Eves ears. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked up into the worried face of her father. She could tell that he had been up for quite some time now. He was holding her tightly to him and she noticed that she too was holding his night shirt to herself too.

"Percy?" Marguerite walked into the room with breakfast and sat down on the couch near him.

"Are you going to try to wake her up?" Marguerite asked. Percy looked down at his daughter who had closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember just what happened. She couldn't remember passed seeing Chauvelin in the hospital room.

"Eve?" Percy shook her for a moment. Eve moaned, she really didn't want to be pulled away from his warmth. She held onto him tightly feeling a little sad, and afraid that if she pulled away he might leave her again. "Eve if you don't let go of me I'm going to probably pee all over the couch." This got Eve to gasp and let go of him.

"Oh Percy that was a little to much don't you think?" Marguerite asked sitting down and took Eves hand.

"But its true…I've got to go to the bathroom." He said and sat Eve down on the couch.

"Dad?" Her voice was so small, so innocent. In such a way that Percy had never heard it like this before. "Please don't leave me." She said. Percy's heart broke into many little pieces.

"I'm leaving Marguerite to watch over you for a moment alright. I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back in three minutes tops. I promise." He said and kissed her head and put her hand in Marguerites hands.

"Hurry Percy…I think her resolve is breaking again." Eve put her head in Marguerites lap letting the woman run her fingers through her hair.

"Marguerite…" Eve fought back the tears as she began to remember her time in that office. "I never asked your permission."

"Permission…for what my dear?" The woman looked down at the girl who seemed to look into the fire in front of them.

"Can I call you mama?" She asked and looked into the womans eyes.

"Oh my darling." The woman pulled Eve close and kissed her head lightly. "You can call me mama if that's what your heart says." She said and looked up when the cook brought in the rest of the food.

"I hope your hungry child. Percy says you haven't been eating much. " He said and left with a bow. Eve just sat there watching the man leave.

Marguerite pulled Eve back up onto the couch and picked up a bowl of home made chicken noodle soup.

"Alright darling open your mouth. Lets get some food into you. Maybe it'll help you feel better." Marguerite said and looked up when her brother walked through the doors.

"How is she?" He asked. Eves eyes grew wide and she pulled away from Marguerite and ran out into the hallway where they heard a crash. Percy looked at his daughter who was half shivering, half sobbing.

"Eve…whats wrong?" Percy picked her up and she buried her face in the nap of his neck.

"Marguerite…whats going on?" Percy walked into the room to see Armand being chewed out by his sister.

"You know perfectly well that she is recovering and seeing you a guard for the Republic…even if you are Percy's spy. She's going to see you and instantly bug out." She yelled at the man whose cheeks were now red as a rose.

"I'm sorry I though she was still asleep." Armand said.

"A spy for you?" Eve asked and Percy nodded.

"Yes he's my spy. He's the one that got us in there to save you. If it weren't for him…we probably wouldn't have been able to get in." Percy said and looked at Armand. "For that I am eternally greatful." Percy said

"We…are." Marguerite said and ran her fingers over Eves arm.

"I see…" Eve whispered and curled into her father.

"He is also my brother." This caught Eves attention and she looked at the man squarely.

"an Uncle?" She asked and looked at the man as he sat down in the chair. He wasn't even looking up. Eve pushed away from Percy so he would put her down. Eve slowly padded forward and stopped half way to him.

Armand looked up at the girl who wasn't to sure about this man in front of her. He held out his hand to her.

"My name is Armand St. Just." He introduced himself.

"I am Evangeline Blakeney." Eve said and shook his hand. "And you'll need to get used to being called Uncle I suppose." Eve said and shook his hand.

"Eve?" She door opened and Andrew walked in. His arm was in a cast and he was limping.

"Uncle Andrew…" Eve held out her arms. "You tried to save me." She said and felt his one good arm around her.

"I was so afraid that you were going to be killed. When they told me you were in shock and clinging to Percy I felt I had failed."

"Its alright, I'm alright. Don't worry."

"Percy…I'm so sorry." Andrew said sitting on the floor and pulled Eve to sit on his lap. His head was still hurting. After Chauvelin and Eve left the room two men walked inside to damage him as a warning to Percy. Eve ran her fingers over his bruised face.

"She's very close to them isn't she?" Marguerite asked. Percy sighed and nodded.

"After me they were the first she allowed into her heart. She was very very alone before all this. To the point where she almost killed herself." Percy said and kneeled down so Eve could climb back into his arms. "If it weren't for them…I'm sure I too would have died." Percy said and walked out of the room.

"Eve…we'll get on a train tomorrow with Marguerite…we'll go on that vacation although we're kinda late now." Percy said and lay Eve down. Her eyes were slightly blurry, but she knew where they were. They were in her dads bed. She could smell him on the pillows.

"Sweet dreams my love. I'll see you in the morning." He said and covered her up.

"Dad…please…stay? I'm scared."

"I wasn't leaving…" He said sitting down in a chair. "I don't want to leave you…never again." Percy said and closed his eyes trying to compose himself. "I thought…they were going to kill you. I really thought you were dead when I lay my eyes on you when he dropped the cot."

"Why didn't you kill Robespierre? You could have."

"I could have my darling. But when you learn the difference between justice and murder you can ask me that question again." Percy said. He looked up at Eve whose eyes were starting to close.

"You don't want him dead…you want him humiliated…yes?" Eve asked and Percy smiled.

"Sort of yes. Now sleep my darling. Tomorrow our vacation begins."

End


End file.
